blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Race Car Superstar
is the 16th episode in Season 2 of Blaze and the Monster Machines. It is also the first Race Car Adventures themed episode, and the first episode with a special theme. Description Blaze discovers VelocityVille, a town populated entirely by race cars, but when a snooty car named Speedrick traps them in tire locks, Blaze transforms into a race car and sets off to find the key which will free them. Synopsis In Axle City, Blaze and AJ are driving together. They explain to the viewers that Blaze is taking AJ to meet a new friend of his at the park, but when they get there, no one is present at the moment. Blaze reveals his new friend isn't a truck, but a helicopter, who appears and introduces himself as Swoops. He then invites Blaze and AJ for a ride which they gleefully accept. Swoops flies Blaze and AJ until they come to a mysterious city not far away. Swoops says the town is called VelocityVille, and to their surprise, the residents are not trucks, but really fast race cars. To Blaze's request, Swoops lets Blaze off so he can race with them. Blaze explores VelocityVille, surprised at how fast all the cars are going, three in particular being Rally, Dash and Fender, who join in driving with them. The drive is suddenly cut short by a mean race car, Speedrick, who stops them and forbids them from racing around again much to their disappointment. Speedrick claims he is the number one fastest race car in town, and everyone has to leave the speeding to him as he leaves. Rally, Dash and Fender are hurt by his words, but Blaze cheers them, telling them not to listen to the bullying and it's not up to him who decides who goes fast, and they can go as fast as they want. The race cars feel better and they drive around some more, as Blaze On is heard. Meanwhile, Speedrick is admiring himself when he spots Blaze and the other cars still racing around despite him telling them to stop earlier. Angry they disobeyed him, he decides to stop them himself with a bunch of tire locks, which cling to the cars' tires and stop them from moving. Blaze can't pull the tire locks off himself; the only way to unlock them is with a special key which Speedrick holds. Blaze promises the cars he'll get it to free them, and sets off. Chasing Speedrick into a tunnel, Blaze tries to speed up but struggles as he feels the air pushing against him. Much to his and AJ's surprise, the air flows around Speedrick, and he escapes. Blaze is upset at first, but doesn't want to give up. To follow Speedrick, he has to be aerodynamic and move through the air easily. Using his foglights, Blaze projects a virtual blueprint and sets up a plan to turn into a race car just like the others. Race cars are really aerodynamic, and the air flows right around their smooth shapes. He jumps through the blueprint, turning into a race car, and manages to get out of the tunnel super fast. He tries out his new form to the song Aerodynamic as he enters a jungle. Speedrick is in the jungle but to his shock, Blaze has caught up to him and is a race car now. To stop him, he attempts to close various animal caves up ahead of him. Blaze manages to get past each of them in the time limit with help from the viewers and goes on. Up ahead, Speedrick is flirting with the key when Blaze follows him yet again. Spotting a drawbridge, he presses the button which retracts it, causing Blaze to stop where he is. Blaze is still not giving up, and needs to throw something across to hit the button. He finds a rock and throws it, but the air slows it down and it falls into the water, due to not being aerodynamic enough. Blaze finds two more rocks and throws them; the flat rock, which isn't very aerodynamic, falls, while the curved rock, which is, presses the button and the bridge rolls back out, letting Blaze to continue on. Blaze and AJ spot Speedrick up ahead, heading for a volcano, and pursue him. Speedrick still refuses to give the key back, leading to an epic chase around and through the volcano. When he is finally cornered, Speedrick throws the key toward the volcano's crater, and Blaze uses Blazing Speed and gets it back just in time. Swoops reappears and flies him back to VelocityVille, and in return, he frees all the other race cars from their tire locks. As Speedrick watches the race cars cheer Blaze, he's upset that he isn't the only one who's fast anymore and ends up getting caught in one of his own tire locks while complaining to himself. Blaze comes over and Speedrick begs to set him free, and Blaze agrees to do so on one condition: he has to promise to never try to stop anyone from going fast again, and everyone can go as fast as they want, whenever they want. Speedrick accepts and Blaze frees him, and becomes friends with him. Blaze then leads all the race cars in a race around town, ending the episode. Other links :Episode Trivia :Episode Transcript :Episode Appearances :Memorable Quotes :Ending Credits __FORCETOC__ Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Themed episodes Category:Race Car Adventures episodes Category:Episodes without Gabby Category:Episodes without Stripes Category:Episodes without Starla Category:Episodes without Darington Category:Episodes without Zeg Category:Episodes without Crusher Category:Episodes without Pickle Category:No transformation back Category:No cheats Category:Episodes where Blaze describes the STEM concept